


Caroling His Way Into Derek's Heart

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk caroling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles was drunk caroling a confession of love to Derek. This couldn't go wrong could it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> to the tune of 'O Christmas Tree'
> 
> sorry its so short i was at work all day and I'm exhausted

“Oh Derek Hale oh Derek Hale, how much I really love you!” Stiles belted out, trying his hardest to sing in key. 

“You’re just so hot and really nice, even though your eyebrows give me a fright. Oh Derek Hale oh Derek Hale how mu- WHOA,” Stiles exclaimed, his singing cut shot when Derek flung his front door open. 

“D-Derek. Hi um I-“

“Stiles, what in the hell are you doing? It’s 1am why are you singing loudly outside my house?”

“Its called caroling Derek. And I’m here because I wanted to carol.”

“Don’t people usually do that in a group or something?”

“I guess? But I drove out to the preserve, got drunk, and walked here so I could sing to you.”

Stiles swore he saw Derek flash a small smile before schooling his expression again. 

“Stiles what are you doing?”

“Can I explain this when I get inside? Wait I mean uh – may I please come in?”

Derek nodded, letting Stiles in. 

“So getting drunk and confessing my love to you seemed like a good idea until now where I’ve actually done it and you haven’t said anything about it. So if this is your way of rejecting me I appreciate it because words hurt ya know and if you actually rejected me I’d probably never get over it so I –“

“Shut up Stiles.”

Well shit. Maybe Derek was going to give him a full rejection anyways. 

“Sorry,” Stiles said meekly. 

“No shit wait Stiles – I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean - that was a real confession? Not just the alcohol talking?”

Stiles scrambled off the couch, standing face to face with Derek. 

“Yes. It was real. You deserve a much better confession of love than me drunk caroling at stupid o’clock in the morning but-“ Stiles shrugged. 

“I’m not going to kiss you right now because you’re drunk and I’m not going to take advantage of you but if you stay the night, I’ll make you coffee and breakfast in the morning,” Derek said. 

Stiles all of a sudden felt hyper-aware of the fact that he was standing right in front of Derek and that Derek’s hands were ghosting over his, like he wanted to hold Stiles’ hand but wasn’t sure if it was allowed. 

“Maybe I should get drunk and sing to you more often,” Stiles mumbled as Derek took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. 

“Whoa whoa whoa Mr. Hale. What happened to not taking advantage of my virtue while I’m drunk?”

“I’m not. You’re getting into bed so you can sleep off this alcohol. Also it’s almost 2am and I’m tired and I need sleep. Either you get into bed and we can cuddle or you can just stay out on the couch,” Derek said nonchalantly. 

Stiles jumped at his words, racing Derek to the bedroom. 

Yup. Drunk caroling was going to happen way more often.


End file.
